rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Fully Equipped
Fully Equipped is the third special episode of the Halo 3 Preparations series. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Synopsis Sarge explains to the Reds about a new feature in Halo 3: Equipment. Transcript Fade into Sarge talking to Grif and Simmons. Sarge: 'Men, in today's lesson, we're going to discuss an all new feature in Halo 3 that we've never seen before. ''Pictures of random equipment appear next to Sarge. 'Grif: '''Equipment? That sounds heavy. '''Sarge: '''It is! And powerful. '''Grif: '''Great, let me guess. When we get to Halo 3 my new title's going to be equipment carrier. '''Sarge: '''Actually it's equipment carrier first class. It almost sound's like a promotion doesn't it? '''Grif: '''Not really. '''Sarge: '''Good because it isn't! Now, the new equipment in Halo 3 includes the power drainer; '''Grif: '''Hey, that was my nickname in boot camp! '''Sarge: '-a portable grav-lift- '''Grif: '''Portable grav-lifts huh? That'll be fun Simmons is still scared of the stationary ones. '''Simmons: No I'm not! Grif: 'Oh really? ''Cut to Simmons and Grif standing next to a gravity lift. 'Grif: '''Come on Simmons, it's fun! ''Grif steps on the gravity lift and is lifted upwards with Simmons looking at him. 'Simmons: '''I'll just take the stairs again. '''Grif: '''You big baby! ''Cut back to Simmons and Grif back in Blood Gulch. 'Simmons: '''Well I just think that it's important to continually test all our military provided tools. And that includes the stairs. '''Grif: '''Whatever. '''Simmons: '''Please, it's not like you ever use them. '''Grif: '''Use em? I didn't even know we had stairs. '''Sarge: '''Now we couldn't get our hand on any actual Halo 3 equipment for demonstration purposes. '''Grif: '''Why not? ''Sarge is standing next to a tire, bomb and a skull. '''Sarge: '''It's complicated. Politics. But don't worry! I got these great pieces of Halo 2 equipment for us to use as learning aids. '''Grif: '''None of that stuff does anything. '''Sarge: '''Well you'll just have to use a little imagination for some of it. '''Grif: Is that an old tire? 'Sarge: '''And with some of it you'll have to use a lot of imagination. That tire's suppose to represent the bubble shield. '''Simmons: '''What's a bubble shield? '''Sarge: '''It's and indestructible and impenetrable field, that can be deployed at any time. '''Grif: '''Yeah, because when I think indestructible and impenetrable, I always think, bubble. '''Sarge: '''Weelll I see we have a skeptic. Grif, you just volunteered to help us test our mock bubble shield. Now get over there! ''Grif walks over to where the equipment is. 'Grif: '''Hey wait a second! Hold on! What do you mean test? This tire won't protect me from anything! '''Sarge: '''That's right! Don't forget to imagine really hard! Hold still, this is for science. ''Screen fades to black then reappears with an image of an Xbox Live box. 'Church: '(voice only) This episode is brought to you by Xbox Live. The premiere online gaming and entertainment service where you can play, chat, download, and use Microsoft points to check out the latest HD movies, hottest TV shows and newest arcade games. Huh, they fit all that in a little box? That's kinda cool. Gallery Fully Equipped pt3.png|Xbox Live Video Category:Halo 3 Preparations Category:Episodes Category:Special Episode